Randomness of WingClan
by Lime Green Squirrel
Summary: Really random. Might get rated T in end. Read if you dare. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so it might suck. Disclaimer I do not own warriors. Pretty random. Please R&R. Enjoy :D**

"I don't want to go hunting!" Orangepaw whined. "I want to fall asleep and eat candy all day and dream about rainbows and cookies!"

"WELL TOO BAD YOU'RE GOING TO!" Her mentor, Pearlwing yelled. "THAT'S WHAT I SAY! I'M IN CHARGE OF _YOU_!"

"I'm tired, and I hate training and working!" Orangepaw pouted.

Then Patchstar the leader walked in.

"TREAT MY DAUGHTER BETTER!" Patchstar yelled, knocking Pearlwing out with a single swipe. "GET IN HERE, SOARINGBIRD!"

Rainbowpaw, another apprentice, sniggered at a knocked-out Pearlwing (useless). "Hee hee! Orangepaw is getting one of her sugar rushes. Hee hee, I wonder what happens if it gets worse. Ha ha! Come on, let's throw some acorns at Pearlwing! Ha ha ha!"

THe rest of the apprentices giggled with her while Pearlwing had been knocked out.

Soon some other warriors tried to pin Orangepaw down while being pelted with arcrons.

"I just can't stand that little brat." Soaringbird muttered to herself (for the millionth time) as she tried to stretch her wings in the warriors' den.

* * *

Pepperpelt hummed while he went back to the medicine cat's den. He had been strolling through the woods, looking for catnip.

Frostpaw, an apprentice rumored to be Orangepaw's twin behaviorwise, bounded toward Pepperpelt and she knocked him out and stole all the catnip. "THE CATNIP IS MINE! ALL MINE!" she screamed, pelting into the camp and disturbing everyone from their duties.

Then Rainbowpaw tripped Frostpaw with her foot . . . and Frostpaw flung all the catnip into the air.

The warriors attacked it, shieking, "IT'S MIIIIIINE!"

"LET'S EAT RAINBOW COLORED CATNIP!" Patchstar yowled.

"HOORAY! HIP! HOORAY!" The warriors cheered while an elder grumbled, "You didn't even say it right."

Meanwhile, Pepperpelt finally woke up and walked into the camp. He stared at all the cats that were partying. Even some apprentices were with them - stuffing themselves with catnip, of course.

"Please, please, please StarClan! Please don't let the kits start eating the catnip! I'll do anything you want! Just don't let the kits touch the catnip!" he moaned.

As if StarClan wasn't happy with just that little promise, Lemonkit and Puddingkit bounded out of the nursery yelling, "We want to party too!"

Behind them there was a stampede of kits running and bumping into each other.

"No." Slurred one of the dizzy queens. "You're too young." She tried to gather them with her fluffy tail.

"But we want to party with you!" whined one of the kits, puppy-eying the queen.

"WELL, TOO BAD BECAUSE I'M NOT CURING ANY DRUNK KITS!" Pepperpelt yelled.

"Coooomme jiooonn theeehh parrrtttyy wiithhh usss Pepppelt!" The clan yowled.

"Fine, fine!" Pepperpelt groaned and chewed on some catnip, but refused to swallow it. The juices of catnip, however, are the key. . . .

Soon every single cat of WingClan fell asleep with a pool of soda and beer. Every cat was floating around like a sleeping duck. . . . Until one warrior from a different Clan stepped into the pool of beer and soda and screamed like a frightened kit.

"Your ruining my beauty sleep. Go away bird." mumbled Orangepaw, batting at the air with unsheathed claws.

Finally one of the warriors sleepwalked to the Starcliff, WingClan's meeting place, and started to sing "Baby" and woke up the whole clan.

"Stooooop thaaattt ddrrreeeeaddfull siiiingiiinngg SSSwiiiifftttffur!" Patchstar moaned, stuffing her ears with catnip.

* * *

The kits had a meeting inside the nursery while everyone else was cleaning up the camp.

"Next time when Pepperpelt gets catnip, we'll knock him out!" Puddingkit declared.

"No, maybe we should look for catnip while everyone is sleeping and then eat it." Lemonkit snapped. "We won't have to take a big risk. Besides, we know what catnip looks like." All the other kits except Puddingkit nodded.

"_I_ think _my_ plan is better." Puddingkit snarled.

"Well, that's what _you_ think." Lemonkit retorted.

"Well, let's see what _everyone_ thinks!" Blossomkit suggested as she eyed the two, who looked like they'd start fighting any day.

The vote was that they should find some catnip while everyone was sleeping.

Lemonkit grinned evilly and rubbed her paws together, making all the kits nervous. "Let's do it when they're all at the Meeting!" Puddingkit gulped.

* * *

"OOOOrraaaaannngepaaaww," Pearlwing slurred, trying to snap out of it (it wasn't working). "Yeeeaah?" Orangepaw asked. Pearlwing smirked.

"I quit! Some other crazy warrior can be your mentor!" she yowled, just as Patchstar knocked her down with a beer bottle."Whoooops," Patchstar meowed, glancing at the warrior. "Peeeeppeerpeeellt!"

Pepperpelt grumbled as he stepped into the clearing. "What is it _now _- _OH MY STARCLAN!"_ he screamed, staring and pointing at Pearlwing. Patchstar snapped out of the catnip mode fully now. "It's just a knocked-out warrior," she snapped, glaring at Pepperpelt. "Don't you deal with worse?"

Pepperpelt shook his head, still staring at Pearlwing. "It's a sign from StarClan!" he shrieked, prodding Pearlwing. "It - it says that oranges will save the Clan?" He paused, uncertain, then shrugged. "I guess there's catnip in StarClan, too."

*Insert awkward silence*

* * *

"LA LA LA LA LA LA SINGING AN AKWARD SOOOOONG! HUM DEE DUM! OOOHH LOOK A TACO! Ahem. GET YO' BUTTS OVER HERE FOR A FRICKIN' MEETING" sreamed Patchstar

"TODAY ORANGEPAW'S MENTOR SHALL BE IDIOTSTAMMER!" screamed Patchstar

"T-Thank y-y-y-y-you P-P-P-P-Patchstar." mumbled Idiotstammer, "M-m-may Starclan honor yo-"

He fainted.

*Silence* "THE TACO IS MIIIIINE!" a random cat screamed.

"HUMM DEE DUMM DEE DUM!" Orangepaw sang, terribly, "TODAY IS TACO DAY!"

"HOORAY!" the clan screamed.

"WE SHALL CELEBRATE THIS DAY WITH MORE CATNIP!" yowled Patchstar from her den.

"YAYYY!"

"MORE CATNIP FOR EVERYONE!"

* * *

"MWAH HA HA HA HA!" luaghed Lemonkit.

"WE KITS WILL HAVE THE POWER!" Puddingkit added.

"Well won't we get sick or something if we eat it, like Greencough or Sugar rushes?" Reasonkit (a very reasonable kit) mewed nervously.

"Don't be such a stupid wet blanket." Lemonkit answered crossly.

"Yeah!" agreed the other kits.

They kicked Reasonkit out.

Poor Reasonkit.

"Hurry!" hissed Lemonkit from her hiding spot.

"COMING!" screamed Veryloudkit

"Yeah!" hissed Veryslowkit

"SHUT THE MOTHER *bad word* UP!" screamed Puddingkit

All the cats froze in their spots.

One word:

BUSTED

Soon all the kits were crowded around the elders.

"Mister Elder will you tell me a story?" said Puddingkit, using puppy-eyes.

"Allright, listen carefully," rasped the elder, "Once upon a time, THE END."

The kits glared at the elders, earning a throaty "RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!" before stalking off to the nursery. Veryloudkit could be heard whining.

"THAT WAS A _HORRIBLE_ STORY!"

* * *

While the kits sulked, the warriors and apprentices partied.

"LET'S SING STUPID SONGS!" screamed Annoyingpelt

"ALLRIGHT!" the clan answered.

Soon the started singing a song from Shirly Temple. (**TOTALLY** **DISCLAIMER**)

"_On the good ship the lollipop,_

_Where bon bons play.  
_

_It's a good trip to the candy shop,  
_

_It's a sunny day on peppermint bay!_

Soon everyone fell asleep, except Orangepaw. "OOOH, PEPPERMINT BAY! Where's that? Mama, can you get a limo to take me there?" Orangepaw then realized they were all snoring. "Aw, *insert bad word*."

"YOU SHALL NOT SAY THAT!" Orangepaw jumped and looked around. "Who said that? If you're a kittypet, rogue, loner, weirdo, random Twoleg, dog, or whatnot, GET OFF WINGCLAN TERRITORY YOU LITTLE *YET ANOTHER BAD WORD*!"

"I am the Censor Warrior, and I'm not a kittypet, rogue, loner, weirdo, random Twoleg, dog, or whatnot. I'm a stranger!" Orangepaw shrugged. "Same thing. And you'd probably lose your job here, we cuss a lot. If you like, go over to RuleClan - they always ramble about the warrior code and whatever other foxdung they can think of. Descendants of Hollyleaf, y'see."

A maniacal grin lit up on the Censor Warrior's face. "COMING RULECLAN HERE I COOOOOOMME!"

Orangepaw blinked while Censor Warrior ran right off a cliff.

"That was awkward."

* * *

**Remember, I am new. :P and I NEED IDEAS! HELP A POOR AUTHOR IN NEED BY GIVING ME IDEAS!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Swiftstar1 for ideas! Prepare for randomness. :D (Swiftstar's idea) Oh yes, there will be some swearing/cussing so please, make sure that you are at least 9 years old or older.  
**

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DANCE BATTLE!" Patchstar screamed at RuleClan.

"I don't think it's against the Warrior Code." murmured RuleClan.

"I guess it's okay then." said Whisperstar.

"DANCE!" hollered Patchstar.

Meanwhile. . . .

"Will you tell me a story?" meowed Orangepaw like a kit.

"Maybe, if you pull all the fleas out of my back." croaked the elder.

"Awwwww. . . ." whined Orangeopaw

Later. . . .

"Tell me the story about the epic lime green squirrel!" said Orangepaw bouncing up and down.

"Allright, once upon a time, there was a weird, wacky, and lime green squirrel. It lived in a very big tree that the Twolegs cut down. The lime green squirrel was very angry, so she socked the Twolegs in their stomaches. So from now on the lime green squirrel lives in every tree, moves every leafall. If you catch the lime green squirrel (which is almost impossible) it will grant every wish you want.

"ALL HAIL THE GREEN SQUIRREL!" Orangepaw screamed.

The very next day. . . .

"Humm dee dumm dee dumm." Orangepaw hummed.

" HEY ORANGE PAW!" Veryloudkit screamed,"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS EARLY!?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP VERYLOUDKIT!" Orangepaw hollered making Veryloudkit shrink back in a corner.

Everybody woke up. :3

*Insert punishment whatever you want it to be*

The very next day. . . .

"Humm dee dumm dee dummm." Orangepaw hummed to herself quietly.

"HEEY ORRAAANGEPAW!" Veryloudkit hollered (wouldn't that be really loud? XD).

"SHUT YOUR UGLY DAMN MUZZLE!" Orangepaw yelled.

Soon everyone woke up.

* * *

"So, soon all the warriors and app-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Orangepaw said socking the random rambling idiot in the stomache.

"Owww." said the random rambling idiot.

Well you get the point everyone was drunk :3

"DARKIT, YOU ARE NOW THE LEADER!" Patchstar screamed.

"Hooray!" Darkit said evilly.

"GET YOUR UGLY BUTTS OVER HERE FOR A MEETING!" Darkit hollered.

Everyone slowly dragged their butts over to the Sky Rock.

"PATCHSTAR YOU ARE NOW PATCHKIT! ORANGEPAW YOU ARE NOW KNOWN AS KIT! PEPPERPELT! YOU ARE NOW THE MEDICINE CAT! VERYLOUDKIT, YOU ARE NOW A WARRIOR! YOU SHALL BE KNOWN AS VERYLOUDIDIOT! FROSTPAW! YOU ARE NOW FROSTSNOW, MY MATE! IDIOTSTAMMER, YOU ARE NOW AN ELDER! LEMONKIT, YOU ARE NOW A WARRIOR! YOUR WARRIOR NAME IS LEMONFROSTING! *Inhales deep breath* HOTKIT, YOU WILL BECOME AS A WARRIOR! YOUR WARRIOR NAME SHALL BE HOTVIOLET!" Darkit listed.

Patchkit blinked.

Kit smiled.

Pepperpelt shrugged.

Veryloudidiot frowned.

Frostsnow stared at Darkit.

Idiotstammer fainted.

Lemonfrosting stared with jealousy

Hotviolet smiled and waved as some warriors fainted at her beauty.

"ONE LAST ANNOUNCEMENT!" Darkit meowed, "I SHALL BE KNOWN AS DARKSTAR!"

Everyone blinked.

"Nice name!" Kit piped up.

"I WANT MY LEADERSHIP BACK!" whined Patchkit.

"Too bad!" jeered Darkstar and walked into his den with Frostsnow trailing behind him.

Soon they started to make out.

After that. . .

"I NEED TO GET MY NINE LIVES!" Darkstar yelled proudly, and he flew to the Mooncloud, he saw really random StarClan warriors.

"I don't know you at all." he said truthfully at another kit.

"WELL TOO BAD YOU SHOULD!" screamed the kit, and she continued, "WITH THIS LIFE I GIVE YOU RETARDEDNESS! USE IT STUPIDLY!" the kit said shooting lasers at him.

Then Tigerstar appeared.

"I don't know y-you." Darkstar mewed like a kit.

"Well you shouldn't." said the stanger to Darkstar ( we know who it is right?).

"With this life, I give you stupidness! Lead your Clan like a dumb ass." then, Tigerstar killed him so Darkstar lost one life.

Then Bluestar appeared.

"AHHH DON'T HURT ME!" Darkstar screamed and scrambled away from the Mooncloud.

So Darkstar only got one life.

* * *

"OMG ALOE IS FALLING FROM THE SKY!" Lemonfrosting screamed while running around in circles.

"OMG GREEN LIQUID IS FALLING FROM THE AIR! Kit yelled while hopping up and down.

"OMG MOUNTAIN DEW WITH ALOE PULP IS FALLING! IT'S A GIFT FROM STARCLAN!" Darkstar hollered.

"GOODNESS! The sky turned green! rasped an old elder.

"OMG THAT IS LIKE TOTALLY EPIC!" Hotviolet meowed.

"OMG IT'S LIKE MAGIC!" squealed Pepperpelt like a kit.

"It tastes soo good." the warriors and the queens agreed.

"IT MAKES US HYPER!" screamed the kits.

"It has wine in it!" squealed Darkstar.

"Mmm" the elders.

Then gummy bears started falling out of the sky.

"OMG GUMMY BEARS!" squealed all of the excited and hyper kits.

"They are so bouncy!" the apprentices mewed.

"They make a great pillow." agreed all the queens and elders.

"THEY MAKE ME HYPER!" Kit screamed.

"Soon everyone was argui-"

"GET THE CRAP OUTTA HERE!" the lime green squirrel screamed.

Everyone stared.

"Crap." mutter the lime green squirrel, and disappeared.

"ALL HAIL THE LIME GREEN SQUIRREL!" Kit screamed and ran after it.

Everyone continued to argue.

"ALOE IS LIKE WAY BETTER THAN GUMMY BEARS!" Pepperpelt screamed.

"NO NOT AT ALL!" Darkstar screamed firing bullets at him.

"What is aloe?" an elder croaked.

"GUMMY BEARS ARE LIKE WAY BETTER THAN ALOE!" Puddingkit screeched.

"NO! GUMMY BEARS DON'T CONTAIN WINE IN IT!" Patchkit hollered.

"COME HER LIME GREEN SQUIRREL! COME TO MAMA!" Kit squeaked loudly.

"NEVER YOU BIG UGLY ASS HOLE!" the lime green squirrel hollered so everyone could hear.

Soon everyone was arguing and firing lasers and pulling the trigger on guns while Kit ran around screaming.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" a random StarClan warrior screamed.

Everyone was silent except for Kit who was still screaming at the lime green squirrel to come out of hiding.

"I SAID SHUT THE HEL-" the random StarClan warrior screeched, but Censor Warrior appeared out of thin air and screamed, "NAUGHTY NAUGHTY! ARCTICSTAR, YOU ARE VERY NAUGHTY YOU HEAR! YOU'D BETTER SHUSH THAT DIRTY MOUTH OF YOURS!"

The sky was covered in laser lights and explosions.

"Whoa. . ." the clan marveled.

"MUAH HA HA HA HA!" the lime green squirrel screeched and ran away.

"Aww!" I missed the chances of catching it!" Kit whined.

"I HATE BEING A LEADER!" Darkstar mewed, "PLUS I ONLY GOT ONE LIFE! PATCHKIT YOU ARE NOW PATCHSTAR YOU ARE THE LEADER!"

"Thank you." Patchstar mewed.

"I AM A BANANA!" Puddingkit screeched.

**Please give me some ideas. The rating will go up. Please keep in mind, flame if you must, but I am new. Please Review!**


	3. Spare me I haven't been on!

**Hey everyone! This is Lime Green Squirrel. This may contain mature content, there will be cussing/swearing. Please make sure that you are at least 10 years old (or 11)!**

* * *

"I DECREE A PUDDING WAR!" Patchstar screamed, flinging pudding at RuleClan.

Whisperstar glared at her, "It says no leader could fling chocolate pudding at another leader, ESPECIALLY THE DESCENDANTS OF THE NOBLE FOUNDER OF RULECLAN, HOLLYSTAR!"

(Guess who that is.)

"I DON'T GIVE A PUDDING!" Patchstar screeched, flinging yet another pudding at the other leader.

"WAR!" Kit screamed happily, flying around RuleClan dumping a whole bucket of pudding on RuleClan.

"TAKE THAT!" Pearlwing hollered, dropping a huge pudding on Obedienttail, Whisperstar's deputy.

The pudding encased his whole head, and thus he became known as Puddinghead.

And when the pudding dropped on Puddinghead's head, he became stupid as well. His brain was pudding.

"HIS BEAUTY IS RUINED!" Whisperstar screamed, which is not very loud.

When no one heard her, she started crying. Very quietly.

(If you can't already guess, their relationship is just like Blackstar and Russetfur. Yeah.)

"LIKE I GIVE A CHICKEN BUTT!" Lemonfrosting screeched, very annoyed.

Then the world looked like a giant piece of chocolate.

...From space...

"LOOK! IT'S A GIANT PIECE OF FLOATING CHOCOLATE!" a random astronaut Twoleg yelled, delightedly.

"No, silly, it's a moon," another random astronaut Twoleg pointed out.

"No, it's Earth covered in chocolate," said another random astronaut Twoleg.

They started fighting.

* * *

"TEAM PEETA!" WingClan screeched.

"TEAM EDWARD!" RuleClan AKA LawlClan screamed.

"FUCK YOU!" WingClan blew RuleClan up.

"TEAM KATNISS!" LeafClan screamed.

"TEAM CHOCOLATE!" ChocolateClan blew up.

* * *

"Naruto looks like a cat...no offense.."

...

...

"AWKWARD!"

"And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor." Effie droned.

She blew up.

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" Kit screamed dancing the Gangnam style.

"NUH-UH!" Rainbowpaw said

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh"

"Uh-huh"

"Nuh-uh"

This continued for several hours.

* * *

"DOGS IN TUTUS WILL FALL FROM THE GREAT BIG SKY AND STEAL ALL OUR CATNIP AND IT'S UP TO THE ONE (insert random cat's name here) WILL SAVE OR SCREW UP ALL!" Pepperpelt screeched.

Ugly dogs flew out of the sky.

Kit started singing "Baby."

They blew up.

They came back.

"SCREW YOU!" Kit screamed.

* * *

"I like pie. I like pie. I like pie. I like pie. I like pie." Ilikepiekit sang.

"For da lols. For da lols. For da lols. For da lols." Ilovepiekit sang.

"I'MA KIT MACHINE"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

SPARE ME I HAVEN'T BEEN ON FOR A WHILE! - Lime Green Squirrel


	4. My ideas are gone

**Thanks for the reveiw HYPERKIT!**

* * *

Hyperkit's...

"Yum yum yum yum yum yum! CCCAAAANNNNNDDDDYYYYYZZZZ!" WHEEEEEEKIT screamed.

"Shut up Wheeeeeeekit," Randomkitwhodoesnotexist snapped.

"Wahness! You took my capz!" WHEEEEEEKIT whined.

"Ze capz are allz mine! Eh heh heh heh!" Capzstar of CAPZClan laughed.

"Dude, only the C in your name is capitalized," a random cat said

...

"KitMachineClan Decendants of Ferncloud! Like, their clan is either expecting or nursing, 'cept for the males, who do all the important stuff and are mating machines, impregnating all non expecting/nursing kits females. Boy, did that sound weird. And technical," Smartpaw remarked smartly.

...

(Use the amazing Google Translate... or keep reading)

"Vous voules un morceau de tarte?" Frenchkit squeaked.

"OHHHH OUI!" Kit screamed like a kit.

Pie was thrown into her face.

"Je veux recuperer mon argent!" Kit mewed angrily.

"Acun," Frenchkit meowed coolly.

"Ma vie est ruinee!" Kit wailed.

The real conversation...

"Would- you like a piece of pie?" Frenchkit squeaked.

"OHHHH YES!" Kit screamed like a kit.

Pie was thrown into her face.

"I want my money back!" Kit mewed angrily.

"No," Frenchkit meowed coolly.

"My life is ruined!" Kit wailed.

...

"I ISH A MUFFIN! I ISH A MUFFIN MAN! I ISH A DUMB MUFFIN MAN!" Kit was screaming her dumb ass off.

"WTFH! I HAVEZ NO REVEIWZ EXCEPT FOR MA AWESOME SWIFTSTAR AND ONE IDEA FROM HYPERKIT!" I seriously AM screaming that and my mom is trying to calm me down. Is that really happening now? Uh NO!

"CLICK THE SHINY REVIEW BUTTON TO MAKE THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY HAPPY!" Random Ad Dude said.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-ma PIE!" Wailed Kit.

"KAT IS A DUMB GOAT THAT DOESN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT THE CRAP I ISH SAYIN'!" Screamed Dumbkit. ( TERRIBLY sorry if your name has to do with Kit or Kat or even something with, KitKat)

* * *

**FOR ME AND SWIFTSTAR AND HYPERKIT, THE EXTREMELY UNHAPPY SQUIRREL CUZ I GOT NO REVIEWERS, AND I GOT ONLY THREE REVIEWS! PRESS THE SHINY BUTTON THAT WILL MAKE ME GET BETTER IDEAS!**

"OMG OMG OMG OMG!" Squeaked Kit. " I FOUNDZ A 'I VOTED' STICKER!"

"Cats don't vote," Twolegs said, "WE do, and plus since when did cats start speaking?"

"SINCE BACON WAS ON THE EARTH!"

O.o

"Er. . . . ."

*Blink Blink*

"MOOOOOMMMMMY!"

"I SHALL HAIL THE WONDERFUL 'I VOTED' STICKER!" Kit ran away into a magical world filled with butterflies and zombies and ant zombies.

...

"Mama," Xtracutekit squeaked, "When will we rule over the world and make me queen."

Her mother wasn't even there.

Xtracutekit turned into blonde Mary-sue that had sandy blonde hair and went by the name, Noell. (No offense people. . . .I seriously am NOT picking on you or something)

"UGH! I HAVE NO F'N IDEAS AND I NEED THEM NOW!" The Lime Green Squirrel stomped into a world full of explosive pickle bombs.

I have no ideas, here comes some random and funny crap. (Unless you think this isn't funny)

"YOUR PIE IS GETTIN' COLD!" Piekit screeched.

"WELL TOO BAD YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO EAT ALL YOUR FOOD THEN EAT THE PIE THEN EAT THE SUGAR AND JOLLY WOT WOT EAT ME!" Insanepaw continued, "PLUS IF YOU ATE QUICKER YOU COULD'VE EATEN THE WHOLE WORLD AND ALL THE CHOCOLATE FUDGE COMPANIES!"

"Who's 'Jolly wot wot'? That's an awfully strange name." Piekit said.

"IT'S NOBODY YOU IDIOT! YEAH START SULKING!"

Piekit started sulking in the corner.

("Jolly wot wot" REDWALL ANYONE)

* * *

**Hello, I am new so don't forget I'm not the greatest at at following the rules and such. Personally, I find flamers quite funny. Flame ON! Just kidding. HAPPY VOTING DAY! And may the odds be EVER in your favor. Oh yeah, the 'I voted' sticker, heh, it actually happened at school yesterday for me.  
**


	5. Thanksgiving special! Haven't been on

**YES! Somebody pressed THE BRIGHT AND SHINY REVIEW BUTTON! IT CONTROLS EMOTION, LOVE, TRUTH, LIES, AND THE FUTURE! Does it really do that? NOPE! :D Happy Thanksgiving! Lol. Well I haven't been on for a while, I hope you enjoy! ;)  
**

* * *

"I ish a banana! Banana! Banana," Kit sang terribly off tune in the shower AGAIN.

"NOOO IT'S KIT'S PERISH SONG!" Everyone wailed.

"AHHH I'M BURNT!" Ashpaw was an ugly shade of black, unlike his usual color gray.

"THE SONG IS GONNA KILL HIM!" They continued to wail.

"SHOW NO FEAR O ISH HERE!" Bananapie rushed to the lame rescue.

Bananapie ate him.

"HOORAY!" There was a party.

"BANANA THE WORLD!" Then the world poofed into a giant floating banana.

A mob of warriors ate the world.

* * *

Fancypants was walking around the world, which was a smaller banana than the warriors ate.

"THE WORLD IS A BANANA!" He started partying.

"THE WORLD IS A BANANA!" The warriors cheered after him.

"Nuh-uh," said Piekit, "The world is a pie."

"OMG IS IT REALLLY!? Kit squealed.

"Yup," Piekit responded proudly and then announced, "I ISH THE KING OF THE WORLD! SINCE I AM CALLED PIEKIT, I SHALL RULE THE WORLD OF PIE!"

Patchstar handed him a shiny crown shaped like a pie made of real gold. His servants led him to his golden carrage shaped like a giant pie, and everyone bowed down to him.

"ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY PIEKIT!"

"ALL SHALL HAIL HIM!"

"I command for a name changing! I terribly HATE the kit at the end of my name," Piekit announced.

Kit cried silently.

Everyone who he invited sat in a grand church that was shaped like a pie and had golden pies craved on the walls. All sorts of pies were lined up on a golden long table.

"Today, thou art shall blah blah some more fancy words. NOW for the NAME CHANGING!" announced a preist guy.

"I WANT MA NAME TO BE *Dramatic pause* PIEKING!" Pieking started eating all the pies.

"ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY KING OF THE WORLD, PIEKING!" Everyone talked in a brainwashed tone.

"Yes, yes indeed. Do all hail the all mighty Pieking." Pieking said evilly

* * *

Dora the Explorer ran into the warrior's world WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM HER MOM, again.

She took over the pie world.

"I AM THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD, Dora was singing, "YOU SHOULD ALL HAIL ME!"

Pieking mated with Dora.

So Pieking and Dora took over the wolrd.

"I want to eat Puddinghead," Dora said one day.

"Sure."

"Ok."

So Dora tried to eat Puddinghead.

* * *

"LET THE 8005TH HUNGAH GAMES BEGIN!" Pieking boomed into the microphone, making poor innocent viewers faint.

It had NOTHING to do with the Hunger Games, he just randomly said that.

"I VOLUNTEER!" Catshitpaw randomly appeared.

"I VOLUNTEER FOR THE BANANA!" Pitabread screeched.

"TODAY ISN'T HUNGER GAMES DAY!" Logicperson yelled, "IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE HUNGR GAMES!"

Everyone fell silent.

"But since we are celebrating for the Hunger Games then why not," Perfectkit mewed.

Everyone continued to "volunteer for the Hunger Games" for each other.

"BANANA AGAINST MEEPERSPEEPERSPAW!" It was decided.

"But this has nothing to do with the Hunger Games," Logicperson was disappointed.

"SHUT UP AND GO WITH THE FLOW!" Pieking screamed like a girl,"THIS IS THE BEST PART IN THE HUNGER GAMES!"

Pieking started crying.

"Pieking shalln't fear, Dora is here!" his advisor said.

Dora ate Logicperson.

No offense to the people who love logic or a logical.

PIE FOREVER!

"I ish a random squirrel, I ish a random squirrel," Lime Green Squirrel was humming.

"OHMAHGAWD OHMAHGAWD IT'S PEETA!" an elderly Firestar screamed.

"Wtf?" Peeta was in the wrong story.

"ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY PEETA!" WingClan bowed.

"It's P-P-P-P-P-P-P-Peeta!" squealed Kit.

Everyone pounced on Peeta.

Later. . . .

"HI PEETA MEET MY FRIEND THEANNOYINGSPOILER!" Rainbowpaw screeched with delight and then fainted.

"HI PEETA! I'M THE ANNOYINGSPOILER! YOU WILL DIE, YOU WILL BECOME MENTAL AND TRY TO KILL KATNISS AND AND AND!"

Someone had gagged her.

* * *

**THANKSGIVING SPECIAL! Muah ha ha ha ha. :D**

Everyone was sitting at a long feast table. (Yes and even RuleClan)

"SOO," Patchstar said,"we are here today to ask you what you are thankful for."

Kit sneered.

"I'll go first," Kit volunteered.

"Ok."

"I am thankful for a BANANA in my paw, cellphones, designer clothing, and oranges." Kit bowed.

"..."

"I am thankful that I am a warrior unlike some kits," Lemonfrosting shot Puddingkit a strange evil look.

Puddingkit shuddered.

"And for bananas, apples, pears, and MOSTLY lemons," Lemonfrosting meowed and gracfully bowed.

"I am thankful for Gangnam style," Gangnamkit started dancing the Gangnam style, OBVIOUSLY.

"I am thankful for my chocolate brown fur," Puddingkit mewed.

This continued for at least 30 hours.

"And FINALLY, I am thankful for randomness!" The Lime Green Squirrel said and ate all the pie.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Push the review button! :D Push it push it push it!

**YES FINALLY! People click the really shiny and epic REVIEW BUTTON! *Victory dance* THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME AND THE STORY! Happy Thanksgiving!  
**


	6. Happily Ever After

**Randomness is back in action! Oh I forgot to say something at the Thanksgiving special chappie, I'M THANKFUL FOR MY TWO REVIEWERS AND STUFF! I don't know what to say. Ah well. Disclamer, I do not own My Little Ponies or Littlest Pet Shop. No offense to the people who like them. I just randomly put them in here. Heh. Push the shiney reveiw button, it will make an author's day! Enjoy.  
**

* * *

"OMG! WE'VE BEEN SPOTTED BY GIANT NYAN CATS!" Kit started waving her arms like crazy.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" THEANNOYINGSPOILER died.

"AHHHH!" everyone screamed and ran to a random dugout.

"TO THE DARK DUGOUT OF DOOM!" Kit yelled and soon was smushed by a stampede of warriors, apprentices, kits, queens, deputies, and leaders.

In other words, all the Clans.

"What are we going to do!" wailed a RuleClan queen.

"I SEE CANDYLAND!" Kit screeched and bounced off the walls.

She started eating away.

"RULE FIVE HUNDRED AND SEVEN, LINE FIFTY, SAYS NO CAT COULD BOUNCE OFF WALLS AND EAT CANDY AFTERWARDS!" an elderly Hollystar screamed and then disappeard.

"I-i-i-i-it's THE LEGENDARY HOLLYSTAR!" Rulekit squealed and raced after the rule book Hollystar dropped.

"OM NOM NOM NOM!" Kit ate a chocolate spring.

"CANDYLAND!" all the Clans screamed with delight (yes even RuleClan) and ran towards the magical, Candyland.

"SAY IT IN CAPS!" Capstar screamed and blew up the Randomblabberingidiot.

"NUM NUM NUM NUM NUM!"

"OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM!" Kit ate a whole life sized gingerbread house.

Everybody ate CANDYLAND, without missing one single crumb.

"STUFF YOU!" Puddingkit punched Lemonfrosting because she stole his marshmellows.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEY RANDOM MARSHMELLOW!" Gangnamkit picked a random marshmello from Lemonfrosting's marshmello pile.

"B-b-b-b-but. . . . . ." Idiotstammer muttered.

"What doorknob?" Lemonfrosting said with her mouth full.

"IN THE _Warriors Manner Book_, RULE 5, LINE 1, SAYS THAT IT IS RUDE TO EAT WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" MannersClan chased her with huge copies of _Warriors Manner Book._

Lemonfrosting disappeared in the Dark Dugout of Doom.

"Aww shiz," Puddingkit whined, "Now I don't have a sister to bother or chase around with a pointy stick or her own purse."

"Soo-"

"SHUT UP WILL YA?!" Lime Green Squirrel blew up the Randomblabberingidiot.

"BOMBS AHEAD!" a tired Lemonfrosting screamed and passed out.

Then rainbow-colored bombs started eating away the walls and blowing up an empty CANDYLAND.

The Nyan Cats found them and started farting rainbows and butterflies.

"I thought butterflies were nice," Cutekit whimpered.

"They never were, they had razor-sharp scales on their wings and use them to attack random Clans," Smartpaw remarked.

"TMI!" Kit squealed.

Soon the razor sharp butterflies blew up all the retarded warriors, kits, and apprentices.

Except Kit. Sadly.

Then all the retarded warriors, kits, and apprentices revived.

"What just happened?" Rainbowpaw asked.

"I dunno." Puddingkit said, dumbfounded.

"TODAY IS CATERDAY!" Lolkit screamed delightedly.

...

Soon they got out of the Dark Dugout of Doom. Strangely, WingClan got out first.

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! YOU ARE THE LOSERS!" WingClan randomly burst into song.

"..."

The Earth started shaking.

"OH NOES! THE PIE WORLD IS ABOUT TO EXPL-" Pieking screamed but it was too late.

The world exploded.

The Clans where floating around in the giant Milky Way.

"Hey! I found the missing spatula from a space walk!" Kit squealed into her walkie-talkie that was in her astronaut suit's helmet.

"Like _I_ care!" exclamed Rainbowpaw, "I found food, life, and water!"

Everyone turned to look at a pink, cupcake shaped, My Little Pony covered world.

"I see no water," Aquafur moaned, "How am a supposed to live on the cheesey world?!"

AquaClan nodded.

"Don't worry AquaClan, we'll find a perfect lake for you to live," said Perfectkit in her _perfect_ high squeaky voice.

Everyone groaned.

"First we have to talk to the aliens," Kit said, pointing at Pinky-Pie.

They had NO idea what My Little Ponies looked like.

"Or we could go to that world," Pearlwing pointed at a heart-shaped world filled with Littlest Pet Shop.

"Why should we live in a world of boggle heads?" Pieking said, "Plus, I like aliens."

So they lived on the world with My Little Ponies.

* * *

"THIS BOOK IS MINE!" Bookkit screamed.

"NUH-UH!" Fairykit squealed.

"THIS BOW IS MINE! ALL MINE!" Kit squealed pulling a giant bow away from Perfectkit.

Perfectkit started crying.

The Clans had a Gathering.

"I say this place is extremely small for our Clans," Whisperstar said, "It can't hold any of our Clans, and if they share, they always get into a fight."

"FOOD FIGHT!"

"If fights cause bad manners, MannersClan is out," Oddstar meowed.

MannersClan nodded in agreement.

"WingClan is out cuz of small rooms, bad service, and there's no bacon." Patchstar said and WingClan exploded to Earth.

"KitMachinesClan is out because there are barely any nurseries to keep our kits." Heatherstar meowed and ran into a random space ship.

"AquaClan is out cuz of no ponds, lakes, oceans, seas, rivers, pools, and even fountains that are fit for living in." Pebblestar said and AquaClan poofed back to Earth.

"EcoClan is OUT cuz all the Clans are leaving. PEACE!" Fernstar meowed and EcoClan left on flying bicycles.

One by one the Clans left.

And they lived on Earth happily ever after.

**Random ending but REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please press the amazing shiney button! I'm really greatful for my reviewers! If you review, I might put you into the story if I have your permission. Thanks!**


	7. Warning: bad words keep away from kids

**Muah ha ha ha ha! Randomness back in action! More things to be grateful about, grateful for reviewers, followers, and the people who give me EVIL ideas.! For no reason, I feel very evil at this moment. LEAVE ME ALONE! Fine I will tell you a story. I do not own The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, The Banana King or ANY other stuff in the Fanfic. I update more don't I? *Evil Grin* I haven't been disclaiming stuff. Sorry LawlClan. I'm going to attack LawlClan for flaming perfectily normal Fanfics. READ ON MY PRETTIES! By the way, there's going to be cussing. :3**

* * *

WingClan decided to take a visit to, SwearClan.

"I FOUND THE LOCATION!" Kit squealed just when they got there.

"I FUCKIN' FOUND A PIECE OF CHEESE!" Fuckpaw screamed as he attacked Cheeseguy.

"Oh, food, Fuckpaw, what a crappy job," muttered Asscrap his mentor.

"WELCOME TO THE WORLD FULL OF FUCK!" Shitstar yowled to a startled WingClan.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Kit wailed.

"I gotta go shit," Fuckpaw said.

Fuckpaw went to the bathroom on Asscrap.

"This is the worst feild trip EVER!" Hotviolet wailed as some male members of SwearClan started at her.

"Hush my dear-" Puddingkit started but got trampled by a bunch of admirers.

Crapstar was giving WingClan a tour.

"So this is our shit box," Crapstar pointed at a box that is covered in fungus and rotting dung.

"Ewww, it smells terrible!" exclaimed Darkkit.

"It REEKS!" Lemonfrosting scrunched up her face.

"It smells rancid!" an old elder rasped.

"Anyways, this is our danm apprentice den," Crapstar showed WingClan a small hole in a cave, "only one apprentice sleeps at a time."

"That's TERRIBLE!" Hotviotlet said, "they don't have a place to sleep."

"It's ok dear-" Puddingkit started but got trampled over by lovesick warriors.

"Uhh. . . . . " Frostsnow said like a dumb blonde.

"And this is where the fucking warriors sleep." Crapstar pointed at a giant cave that was covered with red paint and red plants, "it's known as the Hell Cave."

"Creepy" muttered Veryloudkit.

"Where's the elder's den?" Perfectkit mewed perfectly.

"What's a fucking elder?" Crapstar asked.

"Well-" Perfectkit was carried off by her mother, Perfectblonde, and they drove away into the sunset.

"Well, WHAT'S A FUCKIN' ELDER?! Crapstar screeched, loud enough to blow down a tree.

WingClan got blown back into they're camp.

* * *

WingClan got drunk and started a bar.

"HEYYYY! A BANANA!" Pieking said and started dancing with his ex-mate, Dora.

Once again Dora didn't have the permission from her mother to go tromping into the woods and dancing with her mate.

Toms stared at Frostsnow and Hotviolet while they started pole dancing.

"NOOO MY WORST NIGHTMARE!" Pepperpelt sleep-screamed while rolling around in his mossy bed full of dead beatles and herbs.

"HEYYY GET YOUR FRESH DIRTY CUPCAKES!" Kit yelled throwing a banana at the bartender.

"AFRO AFRO AFRO AFRO AFRO AFRO AFRO AFRO AFRO AFRO AFRO AFRO AFRO AFRO AFRO. . . . . . ." Veryloudkit muttered (loudly) while rocking back and forth.

"I FOUND PITA BREAD!" Patchstar screamed and pointed at a coupon.

"PEETA!" Kit squealed and stopped throwing bananas, "WHO SAID PEETA?!"

"Me!" Meepkit squeaked and disappeared."

* * *

Swearingthug was swearing.

"* Censor Censor Censor Censor Censor Censor Censor Censor Censor Censor Censor Censor Censor Censor Censor Censor Censor Censor Censor Censor Censor*

"Aww SHUT UP WILL YA?!" Kit screamed.

Kit got into a battle with Swearingthug.

. . .

"HEYYYY STUFF THE CATNIP RIGHT INTO YOUR MOUTH!" Patchstar was extremely high on catnip and started stuffing RuleClan with catnip.

The ones she didn't stuff were curious and ate the catnip that she dropped.

Before you know it, WingClan and RuleClan started making out with each other.

. . .

The Random Kittehs OF Death snuck into WingClan camp.

"WATCH OUT FOR THOSE RANDOM KITTEHS OF DEATH!" Explosionstar said but soon was attacked by CAPS.

"OH NOES! IT'S THE RANDOM KITTEHS OF DEATH!" Kit screamed and tried to hide her precious pies.

"NOO THEY ARE EATING MY PRECIOUS PILE OF LEMON PIES!" Pieking wailed.

Then giant green unicorns came and started eating Randomkitwhodoesnotexist's pet fluffle.

"Fluffles are rainbow balls of fluff with lilac eyes. Their diet consists solely of giant pink lollipops." Smartpaw said smartly.

"Shut up! I'm telling the story!" The Lime Green Squirrel slapped Smartpaw.

"NOO MY FUFFLE!" Randomkitwhodoesnotexist wailed.

"YES I DEFEATED THE CAPS!" EXPLOSIONSTAR screamed.

* * *

Wingedidiot desended from her fluffy cloud den, and decided to do something evil. She made KitClan.

All the kits from all the Clans came to KitClan.

"I AM THE LEADER! Since I am called KIT!" Kit said.

"But you're not a kit, you're a warrior!" Reasonkit protested.

They kicked Reasonkit out.

"I decide that we should never go back to our own Clans except when it's in the middle of leafbare!" Kitkit said.

"We should steal all the catnip from all the Clans!" Puddingkit sugested.

"AGREED!" Kit said.

So everyday they stole catnip from all the Clans and went back to their original Clans in the middle of leafbare.

"I'm tired of hunting." Kit moaned because she was the only "kit" that could hunt, "I say that we go back to our own Clans."

So they went back to their original Clans.

Wingedidiot had failed, for the fifteen millionth time.

**Review, favorite, ANYTHING! Review or else AIngreviewkit will bother you to the end! I hope you enjoyed this.**


	8. CHAPPIE EIGHT!

**Heh. The swearing was someones idea. Sorry if it was a little (or a lot) over the top. I HAVE SO MANY REVIEWERS! THANK YOU ALL! :D Please review and give some ideas or else Perfectkit will knock on you door and hold a shiney review button in your face. You do not want to know what happens when she attacks you. Sorry about the long time without updating. My parents don't like me on the computer. :P Once again, THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I'm not quite sure if I have the correct Spanish or whatever language they are speaking. Well please enjoy the Fanfic.  
**

* * *

"CATNIP FESTIVAL IN SPANISH!" Patchstar howled as warriors started putting tacos as decorations.

"CATNIP!" everyone screamed and stampeded Pepperpelt's den.

"FIESTA!" Randomkitwhodoesnotexist started singing and dancing, badly.

"Hermoso dia!" Prpperpelt said.

"El terrible!" Kit screamed as the blue sky turned black,"Este es dia maravilloso!"

Pepperpelt sighed.

"TACOS!" Patchstar screamed and threw countless tacos into the air.

"Robo los tacos," muttered Kit.

"De quien?," Rainbowpaw whispered.

"FROM ME!" Kit screamed and everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Que dijo?" everyone was confused, for they only spoke Spanish this moment.

"No se, ignorar su." Pepperpelt said.

"Dang it!" Kit cursed her for talking in English.

Meanwhile everyone danced and sang terribly Kit sulked in a corner.

"WHYYY DID I HAVE TO SPEAK ENGLISH! WHYYYY?!" Kit screamed.

* * *

"WHEN I GO TO TACO BELL THIS IS WHAT I BUY, ONE HUNDRED TACOS AND A SET OF FRIES! I GOT CANDY IN MY BAG AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO SHOW IT! SHOW IT! I'M AWKWARD AND I KNOW IT!" Randomkitwhodoesnotexist sang and danced terribly.

"SHUT UP!" Kit screamed covering her ears and ran around a circle eighty times.

"FINE!" Randomkitwhodoesnotexist pouted, and then started singing a random song (by AnimeKitten47), "BAH DA CHA AH! DA DA DA DA DA! BUM BUH MAH DA!"

Kit closed her eyes and wailed, "I don't know which is worse, you dancing or your singing!"

"I ATE A FAT CHICKEN AND BEFORE I ATE IT IT ATE ANOTHER CHICKEN AND THAT CHICKEN ATE ANOTHER CHICKEN AND THAT CHICKEN AT ANOTHER CHICKEN AND THAT CHICKEN AT A REALLY FAT CHICKEN!" rambled Patchstar.

The whole Clan stared.

Patchstar started reading a book and said, "Bananas are yellow."

The whole Clan screamed and ran around in circles.

"I THOUGHT BANANAS WERE PINK!" Lemonfrosting wailed.

"I THOUGHT BANANAS WERE YELLOW-ORANGE!" Puddingkit wailed.

"I thought bananas were HEALTHY!" Blossomkit said.

"I had NO idea that bananas were yellow." Pieking said.

* * *

"Ninety-nine KitMachineClan kits on the board! Ninety-nine KitMachineClan kits on the board! Push one down and jump on its stomach, and now you have ninety-eight KitMachineClan kits on the board!" WingClan sang.

"Wow what a mouth-full!" Kit panted, and stuffed herself with tiny gummy KitMachineClan kits.

"International language day!" Patchstar was drunk and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Hola!" Lemonfrosting said.

"Banane!" Gangnamkit squealed and picked up a random banana that fell from the sky.

"バナナ!" Explosionstar said.

"Banan!" Hawkfire said as toms drooled and stared at her.

"香蕉!" Lime Green Squirrel said.

"Xiang jiao? What the heck is that?" Kit wondered aloud.

"IT'S BANANA YOU IDIOT!' Lime Green Squirrel socked her.

"Banaan!" Perfectkit squealed with perfect pronouncation.

"Bananane!" Frostsnow said and winked at her admirers.

And they continued to scream 'banana' at each other in different languages.

. . .

"Let the ugliest cat contest, BEGIN!" Patchstar rawred, "First up, MUCKYFUR!"

Then an ugly muddy-brown tom stepped up as the whole Clan voted.

"NEXT UP, UGLYBROWN!" Then an ugly cat with an ugly brownish-greenish fur stepped onto the stage.

"NEST UP, GOOEYPELT!" Then an ugly brown tom stepped up onto the stage.

"NEXT UP, DIRTCLAW!" A tom with ugly brown, twisted claws stepped onto the stage.

This continued until all the ugly toms stepped onto the stage.

"THE UGLIEST CAT WOULD WIN, HAWKFIRE!" Patchstar roared and a beautiful she-cat stepped onto the stage while all the toms drooled and their mates were like "Oh no you didn't!"

Eventually, an extremely ugly cat called, Slimepelt won first place and he skipped towards Hawkfire. Second place was Gooeypelt and he skipped happily away with Hotviolet. Third place was Uglybrown and he skipped happily away with a disgusted Frostsnow.

"They don't deserve them," Rainbowpaw muttered.

Kit shrugged.

* * *

Wingedidiot decided to try to be successful, so he made a hybrid Clan made up of KitMachineClan, RuleClan, and SwearClan.

The Clan was called, KitMachinesSwearingAboutRule sClan.

"This kit is going to be Crapkit, this is kit going to be Fernkit, and this is going to be Rulekit," a random nursing queen said.

"Mommy! Rulekit keeps on talking about the fucking rules!" Crapkit mewled.

KitMagchinesSwearingAboutRul esClan continued their day like this.

So in cluncusion, Wingedidiot failed, again.

**Hahaha poor Wingedidiot. Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I'm sort of lazy to post a chappie. :P Sorry I visit another webiste a lot. So yeah! Well anyways, I thank my AWESOME REVIEWERS for reviewing. Thank you for supporting the story! I will try to go on more often. Soo anyways, enjoy the chapter! :D And I've a been sick for a while so I couldn't update soon. Sorry!  
**

* * *

"IT'S NATIONAL COWBOY/COWGIRL DAY!" Patchstar shouted from a shiny yellow rock that hovered over the Clan.

"YEE-HAW!" Kit screamed and jumped on a tired pony that ate her but spat her right out because she tasted really bad. "AUNTIE! THIS PONY ATE ME!" Kit sobbed hysterically.

"There, there," Patchstar said affectionally and fed her a king-sized chocolate bar.

"HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR RR!" Kit squealed and ate the pony.

"Mommy! I ate a pony!" Kit smiled at a random queen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" screamed the random queen and the queen jumped off a cliff.

"..."

"And the rest of the National Cowboy/Cowgirl day will be a disaster!" THEANNOYINGSPOILER spoiled and ran off.

"GAHHHH CAPS!" Explosionstar screamed and swatted at the CAPS with a giant coyboy hat.

"AHHHHHH RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Hawkfire screamed and ran off towards the sunset and many toms trailed after her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" WingClan screamed and ran/flew up a tree.

"SCOOT OVER!" Kit hissed and pushed a helpless kit off the branch the kit was sitting on.

"Curse these caps," an elder muttered.

"SAY IT IN CAPS!" The CAPS screamed and attacked the elder.

"BAFDKLAGHLGHLDF!" Explosionstar screamed and poked a CAPS with a pointy stick.

"AHHHHH! ALL FEAR EXPLOSIONSTAR! SHE HAS A POINTY STICK!" The CAPS screamed and ran towards Candy Mountain.

...

"MY MINIONS ARE BETTER!" Kit screamed at Explosionstar.

"NO MINE IS!" Explosionstar blew up the area that Kit was sitting.

"YOU WANNA BET?!"Kit screeched and fired a missle at her, but it missed.

"OH YEAH!" Explosionstar disappeared. Then Explosionstar appeared out of no where with a bunch of ninjas.

Behind Kit there was thousands of tiny killer hotdogs.

Kit died from the epic battle.

...

"I LOVE POKEMON!" Kit screamed, "ALL THE POKEMON THAT SUCK!" And she smiled like a maniac.

"Magicarp is my FAVORITE!"Squealed a random kit and fainted. (I AM NOT GOOD AT SPELLING POKEMON NAMES, SORRY IF I SPELL THEM WRONG!)

And they argued about all the stupid Pokemon in the Pokemon world.

**Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon, Warriors, the alphabet, and caps. I got lazy okay?! **


	10. Elmo is Evil! Dun dun duuuun!

**SORRY ABOUT THE TYPO LAST TIME. XD Well anyways, I DON'T OWN THE ALPHABET, WARRIORS, OR PIE. Those all belong to someone else that isn't me. Sadly I also do not own Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, or chickens or Webkinz. So enjoy the story.**

...

"HMMMPHHHH. . . " Ki muttered as she patted her giant stomach. She ate way too much pie.

"I"m bored," complained Lime Green Squirrel and started pushing random buttons on her computer.

Then Percy Jackson appeared.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kit screamed and jumped out of the window and landed on Puddingkit.

"WATCH IT!" Puddingkit screamed and slammed Kit's head against a random wall that appeared.

"mdaslfjkl. . . ." Kit fainted.

Puddingkit got 1 experience points.

"WHY IS KIT SO EASY TO BEAT?!" Puddingkit wailed and started playing Pokemon.

"I WANNA RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUUUN! BE A CHAMPPIOOOONN! I WANNA RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN! I'M A GREY ARABIAN! I WANNA RUUUUUN!"Rainbowpaw screamed.

"YOUR HORRIBLE SINGING IS GOING TO BURST MY EAR DRUMS!" Kit screamed and kicked her in the shins.

Rainbowpaw sobbed.

"HEYY HEYY PERCYYYY! YEAH YOU PERCEHHH!" THEANNOYINGSPOILER screamed and pelted him with small stuffed animals.

"PERCEEHHH COME BACKKK! I HAVE SPOILERS TO SPOIL!" (!WARNING SPOILER ALERT! IT'S IN THE LOST HERO) "YOUR GOING TO GET LOST AND LOST YOUR MEMORY! ANNABETHH LUUUURRRRVVVSS YOUUU! AND RICK RIODEN MAKES THIS GUY JUST LIKE YOU AND GOING TO-"

Somebody FINALLY gagged THEANNOYINGSPOILER.

. . .

"OHH PERCEHHH HOW I LURRRVE YOU..." Kit mumbled in her sleep.

"WAKE UP!" Puddingkit screamed and hit her with his copy of _Warriors Manners Book._

_"_WHAT IS IT!? Kit snapped and walked out of her pink sparkly house and saw the whole clan gathered around a green box with purple swirls on it.  
The kits were poking and screaming at the box. The warriors looked dumbly at it.

"It's only a stupid green box with swirls on it," Kit muttered and shoved two kits aside to see what was going on. Then she saw Elmo dancing. "Ohhhh man," she muttered and fainted.

"I can read your mind!" Elmo screeched in an unlike Elmo way. (Unhappy and a robot :D)

"Whoaaaa..." the whole clan moaned.

"I WILL MAKE YOU GIVE ME ALL THE CATNIP!" Elmo cackled and several warriors brought him the whole supply of catnip. Enough to last a year. "BUAHAHAHAHAA. . ." Elmo screamed, "YOUR CLAN WILL DIE SLOWLY OF HUNGER AND THIRST!" Then Elmo poofed away.

"Man what the heck was that?" Kit muttered as she rubbed her eyes.

"THE CATNIP! IT'S AL GOOOOOONE," Patchstar wailed, "WE WILL DIE SLOWLY OF HUNGER AND THIRST!"

"NOOOOOO!" All of WingClan screamed and started panicing.

"QUIET," Kit screamed as the whole Clan settled down. "I hear somethig with my ear," KIt said and sniffed the air. Then a wild herd of chickens stampeded Kit and ate the crumbs of catnip that Elmo had left behind.

"NOO," moaned Patchstar, "THE CRUMBS OF OUR LOST CATNIP IS GOONEE!"

"NooooOOooooOOOoooOOoo!" The whole Clan moaned.

"Do not fear! Kit is here!" Kit screamed and jumped off a cliff.

"That's not helping Kit," ExPlOsIoNsTaR muttered as she played go-fish with her pet fluffle and Hawkfire.

"Yeah," sighed Hawkfire as a bunch of toms stared at her.

"We'll all DIE," Puddingkit sniffed sadly.

"It's ok," Lemonpudding said and patted Puddingkit affectionally on the shoulder.

"NO IT'S NOOOOOOOT!" Puddingkit wailed and fell off a hill. Lemonfrosting shrugged and walked away whistling.

Suddenly a giant shining light bulb started flashing above Kit's head. "WAIT!" Kit screamed at the moaning warriors,"I HAVE AN IDEA!"

The whole clan trudged towards a pink bus.

"Sissy, why does it have to be pink?" Puddingkit asked Lemonfrosting in a whiny voice.

Lemonfrosting shushed him.

"Everyone on the bus?" Patchstar said.

"Yeaaah," The WingClan muttered.

"You know we could've just _flown_ there," Hawkfire complained.

"Yeah," muttered eXpLoSiOnStAr and started playing chess with Hawkfire and her pet goldfish.

. . .Five seconds later. . .

"CHECKMATE!"

"I WANNA GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

"I'M THIRSTY!"

"I'M HUNGRY!"

"I'M STUPID!"

"ARRGHHHH!"

*Crash*

"Uh-oh."

"The driver jumped out of the window mommy!"

"What are we going to do!?"

"I like pie."

"I'm tired."

"I'm sick."

"I think I've got the flu."

"I hate this."

"I want my mommy!"

"AH-CHOO!"

"AHHH DUST BUNNIES!"

"Prince charming isn't charming. WHY MOMMY?! WHYYYY?!"

"Paper cuts!"

*Thunk*

"I like cheese!"

"Someone fainted!"

"Call the ambulance!"

. . .One hour later. . .

"I LOVE YOU PERCYY!"

"WHY IS THERE LITTLE GOLD FISHIES DANCING AROUND THE BUS!

"I think I'm hallucinating!"

"I'm going to faint!"

"I'm going to barf!"

"So in conclusion, WingClan is . . . ." muttered TheRandomRamblingIdiot.


	11. Antidepressant pills!

**Small cliffie. Hehe. Well anyways, I'm too lazy to do the disclaimer so remember I don't own _anything_. Well maybe my hands and feet but not Warriors. TRY TO REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Happy Easter and April Fools day! (late)  
**

"CLAUSTROPHOBIC!" Kit screamed and started bouncing off the walls.

When the bus doors opened a river of warriors, queens, and kits scrambled off.

"At least we're off the bus," muttered Patchstar.

"I don't very-" Randomkitwhodoesnotexist threw up.

"Ewww," Kit said.

**. . .**

Kit, Puddingkit, and Lemonfrosting decided to celebrate late Easter and April Fools day like they've never had. Kit assigned them each a mission. Lemonfrosting had to hide behind a twig and video tape the people being pranked. Puddingkit and Kit had to prank everyone.

"This is going to awesome!" Puddingkit squealed.

"Our first target is Rainbowpaw," Kit smiled evilly.

. . . 5 minutes later. . .

"RAINBOWPAW RAINBOWPAW RAINBOWPAWRAINBOWPAWRAINBOWPAW!"

"WHAT?!" Rainbowpaw snapped.

"A giant Easter egg will blow you up," Kit mewed very seriously.

Rainbowpaw's eyes widened. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and fell down a cliff.

Kit and Lemonfrosting rolled on the floor with laughter.

"Oh my god. That was soooo FUNNY!" Lemonfrosting mewed hysterically.

"KNEE SLAPPER!" Kit screamed, "I _soooo_ want to prank more warriors!" Her eyes glinted.

. . .Two minutes later. . .

"HOTVIOLET HOTVIOLET HOTVIOLET VIOLETVIOLETVIOLETVIOLET!" Puddingkit screamed.

"What?" She hissed.

"A giant Easter bunny is chasing you. RIGHT NOW," Puddingkit said slowly and seriously.

"OH MY GOD," she screamed and put down her makeup kit. She fell down the same cliff Rainbowpaw had.

Puddingkit, Kit, and Lemonfrosting rolled on the floor for about five minutes.

"Ohh! I heard that Crapstar is going to take a tour of our Clan," Kit's eyes glinted with mischief.

"YEAH!" Puddingkit jumped with excitement.

"We are _SO_ going to prank her!" Lemonfrosting smiled.

. . .

"Soo this is our dirt place," Patchstar droned,"all the warriors go to the dirt place before eating."

"Hmmm," Crapstar muttered,"it is very different from ours."

"Yes yes indeed. . . ." Patchstar started filing her claws,"And that is where the apprentices sleep." She pointed at a huge dandelion where a bunch of fish and unicorn ninjas were guarding. A bunch of apprentices were sprawled on the golden petals. Most of the apprentices were sleeping, but some of them read useless books such as _A Tree's Guide to be a Tree, __Warriors Guide to breathe, _and _How to Relax on a Giant Dandelion._

"Those books look very interesting," Crapstar murmured.

"I've read all of those," Patchstar said, "they're quite, _intriguing_."

"Mmmm, yes," Crapstar looked at the books dreamily,"you could tell by the covers."

"Anyways," Patchstar tore her eyes away from the hypnotizing books, "this is where the warriors sleep." She gestured towards a giant, grassy, plain. Tons of warriors snored with sunglasses perched on their heads. Patchstar handed Crapstar a brown pair of sunglasses.

"Umm Crapstar?" Kit asked sweetly.

"Yes?"

"THERE'S A GIANT EASTER BUNNY WITH DISINFECTANT WIPES AND A FEBREEZE SPRAY BOTTLE," Kit said loudly.

"THERE IS?!" Crapstar widened her eyes, "GET OUT OF HERE!" she swore a little and ran off.

"That wasn't so funny," Kit pouted.

"I'm going to post the video on YouTube," Lemonfrosting muttered and disappeared behind a giant pink marshmallow.

"I'm going to eat some pudding now," Puddingkit sighed and trudged away to the giant nursery cloud.

"CRAP! NOW I HAVE NOTHING TO DO!" Kit wailed and shuffled off to read some useless books.

. . .

"WELCOME TO THE USELESS LIBRARY! We've got ALL the useless books you want to read!" Randomkitwhodoesnotexist boomed.

"Mm. I'm trying to find a book that will pass some time," Kit mewed.

"Well, there's always _What is Gangnam Style_ and _How to __do the Gangnam style_," Gangnamkit winked.

"Well, I wanted to read a history book," Kit looked at the shelves.

"Right this way dear," Swiftfur mewed dreamily.

"Well there's always _The History of Warrior Cannibalism, Secrets of Spoons in the Warrior World, _and _Serious Warriors._

"Wow! _Serious Warriors _sounds REALLY interesting!" Kit squealed with delight. She checked it out with a giant library card with daisies and books and trudged back to the giant dandelion where the apprentices slept.

. . .Next day. . .

"HI, MY NAME IS EMLEHH," a new apprenticed announced.

"Hi Emleh!" Rainbowpaw giggled.

"SAY IT IN CAPS, LIKE EMLEHH," Emlehh screamed,"AND DOUBLE THE _H._"

"Ok EMLEHH," Rainbowpaw snapped.

"EMLEHH IS THE NAME!" EMLEHH screamed and fell of a cliff.

"Nice to meet you EMLEHH!" Kit waved.

"EMLEHH stole my caps!" explosionstar wailed and went after EMLEHH.

. . . Two Minutes Later. . .

"YES MY CAPS!" EXPLOSIONSTAR screeched and did a little victory dance.

"Yay for you . . . ." Hawkfire muttered and went to sleep on a giant blue marshmallow.

EXPLOSIONSTAR glared at her.

"I LIKE RAINBOWS!" Rainbowpaw stuffed catnip into her mouth.

"This looks yummy," Kit smiled and stuffed a random pill into her mouth. Her eyes widened. "I THINK I FOUND PEARLWING'S ANTIDEPRESSANT PILLS!" She squealed and ran off to Pearlwing to tell her the good news.

**Hehe. Kit found her antidepressant pills. **


	12. Reallyfatkit!

**THANKS TO Blueyflowarr (Guest) she gave me a new character! -Random applause* Anyways, GOOD JOB REVIEWERS KEEP REVIEWING! Ahem. Enjoy the story! Disclaimer to EVERYTHING! Except for my characters.  
**

**. . .**

"GO AWAY REALLYFATKIT!" Kit screeched and slammed his head against her pink marshmallow cloud.

"Ow," he said, "I like pancakes."

Kit face-palmed and stormed out of her room. She spent the whole day trying to teach Reallyfatkit how to play Scrabble, but all he wanted to do was stuff himself with sodas. And he ate her fridge of chips.

"AND DON'T FORGET TO BUY ME SOME MORE CHIPS!" Kit screamed and slammed her door. As she walked away she saw Reallyfatkit mumbling something about pizza with ranch on them. Just looking at her made her angry so she went to her therapist, Blossomkit. When she walked into her clinic she saw that Veryloudkit was flirting with a beer bottle in one of the rooms. Kit shuddered and ran into Blossomkit's office.

"What is it this time?" Blossomktt muttered.

"It's Reallyfatkit," Kit said, glaring at a wall.

"What did he do this time?" Blossomkit mewed. She was obviously bored,"did he eat all your catnip?"

"No, EVEN WORSE," Kit hissed,"_HE ATE MY FRIDGE OF CHIPS!" _Kit roared.

"Oh that's TERRIBLE!" Kit finally grabbed her attention,"He _ought _to pay you back or something!"

Kit laughed, "That was the most ridiculous thing I've _ever_ heard! He never gives back what he eats!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Blossomkit remembered the time he ate all her blossom-shaped lollipop_. _She sniffled.

_OoOoOoOo Flashback OoOoOoOo_

_"No! Don't eat my precious!" Blossomkit screamed desperately._

_"Om nom nom nom," Reallyfatkit said, "I love blossom-shaped lollipops!"_

_"Noooooooooooooo!" Blossomkit screamed dramaticly. She sobbed for eight days and eight nights straight.  
_

_"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed at Lime Green Squirrel and continued to sob._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

"ALL HE SAID WAS SORRY!" Blossomkit was a bright shade of red now.

"Calm down Blossomkit!" Kit stuck a piece of bamboo into her mouth. That always calmed her down.

"Okah, fine!" Blossomkit muttered.

"We need to do something about him," Kit said boldly,"he can't go on eating all of WingClan's food! Sooner or later, he's going to find our secret stash of catnip!"

Blossomkit shuddered. If he had found the catnip they were hiding underground, WingClan wouldn't be able to eat catnip for a year.

"Then our whole Clan would have to move to somewhere else! And I don't WANNA MOVE!" Kit screamed and threw a stuffed monkey against the wall.

"THEN WE SHALL SAVE OUR CLAN FROM STARVATION!" Blossomkit meowed loudly and ran out her door.

Later in the day, Kit saw Blossomkit running around in a superman cape and suit.

"What are you wearing?" Kit asked, puzzled.

"Oh something that will show that we will be the heroines of the day," Blossomkit smiled.

"Oh, okay," Kit said and bought the same outfit as Blossomkit.

"WE WILL BE THE HEROINES OF THE DAY!" Blossomkit and Kit screamed and ran around the camp. Many heads were turned and many eyes stared at them.

"Mental kits," an elder grumbled and fell asleep.

"What are you talking about dear?" Patchstar asked Kit sweetly.

"Oh, we're just going to get rid of Reallyfatkit!" Kit smiled sweetly as Patchstar handed her a block of sugar.

"We're off to see the wise ones! The ones who'll tell us where Reallyfatkit is!" Kit and Blossomkit skipped together towards Hawkfire and ExPlOsIoNsTaR's jello house.

. . .Five hours later. . .

"HAWKFIRE! EXPLOSIONSTAR!" Kit panted.

"Yeeeees?" Hawkfire mewed. Her voice smooth and soothing.

"We need your help!" Kit explained everything. How they needed to get rid of Reallyfatkit before he finds the catnip."And, where's EXPLOSIONSTAR?" Kit asked.

"Oh Explosionstar left five hours earlier so she could battle and win the CAPS." Hawkfire meowed.

"Oh," Kit said, disappointed, "She knows all of Reallyfatkit's secrets."

"Well so do I," Hawkfire scoffed,"did you think that she would keep secrets from me?"

"Uh yes. . . ." Kit muttered.

"Well now you know something," Hawkfire said and picked up a notebook with a cookie on it. "Hmm, it says that Reallyfatkit once ate an afro. . . . ."

"That isn't very helpful," Blossomkit whispered to Kit.

Kit stared. "THAT IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" She bellowed and burped up a frog.

"YES I'VE FOUND IT!" Hawkfire screamed. "He lives in an non-edible house during the winter and eats peppermints. He likes to frolic with gremlins because they teach him how to eat chicken wings with mayo. He watches chickens eat chickens and laughs at people who fail to eat. He loves pancakes. With syrup. And lots of blueberries. He thinks everything could be edible. He likes pie. And chicken. His laptop is edible. And he is stalking a cupcake right now." Hawkfire smiled. "Is that enough dears?"

"I think. . . ." Kit said.

"Well if you need more I could always tell you more," Hawkfire sighed and flopped on her couch.

"Hm. . . " Blossomkit muttered, "well I don't know. At least we know where he lives."

"We can storm his house!" Kit's eyes gleamed excitedly

"Yeah! And take him to the munchkins!" Blossomkit was now jumping up and down.

"Well, if that's what you're going to do," Hawkfire murmured and swept them outside.

"LET'S START!" Blossomkit shouted and sped off towards where non edible houses are.

. . . . 12 hours later. . . .

"How does Reallyfatkit manage?" Blossomkit panted and collapsed on the floor.

"I seriously don't know," Kit said, barely a whisper.

"Well at least we see it," Blossomkit muttered and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"I'M GONNA EAT MY WAY IN THERE!" Kit screamed and charged towards the door. She had forgotten that his house cannot be eaten. "Ow," she muttered and rubbed her head.

"It's no use! We're never get in there!" Blossomkit wailed and started chewing on her rubber ducky.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay," Kit patted Blossomkit on her shoulder.

"Wait, I know!" Blossomkit found a giant tree that was made of lollipops. She ate the base of the tree and threw the rest at Reallyfatkit's house. After three hours of throwing more lollipop trees, the house gave away.

"HOORAY HIP HOORAY!" Kit screamed giddily and ran into the door.

"Let's go!" Blossomkit hopped into his house.

"Wait for meee!" Kit trailed after her.

"It's dark in here," Kit said and looked around. She really didn't like the look of his house.

"The quicker we go inside the quicker we get out," Blossomkit said shortly and hopped inside a random room. Inside, there was a bunch of random rainbow lollipops lying on the floor.

"LOLLIS!" Kit screamed and dived for one shaped like a chicken.

"He's got blossom-shaped ones!" Blossomkit hissed and wrapped her cape around them.

"Do not enter," Kit squinted on the sign on the door, "fatal punishments if you do." She muttered something about unicorns. "AH WELL TOO LATE!" Kit smiled and hopped around the room.

"I don't think he's home," Blossomkit glared at the portrait of Reallyfatkit on the door. "Plus, this place is creeping me out."

"Psh. Don't worry, he'll never know we went into this room," Kit said nonchalantly and threw a lily-shaped lollipop into her mouth.

Blossomkit curiously glanced around the room. She spotted a little door in the corner of the room. She open the door and gasped. He had a candy shop right in his _home_. He had all assortments of candy. Chocolate, RAINBOW chocolate, Peeps, Jawbreakers, Twizzlers, Red vines, Sour Punch, and more lollipops. "Kit come here!" She said excitedly.

"Whuzzup?" Kit had eaten way too many lollipops and she was getting sleepy.

"THERE'S A WHOLE _CANDY_ SHOP IN HERE! IT'S _HUGE_!" Blossomkit squealed.

"Really?!" Kit was wide awake.

"May I ask you what are you doing?"one of Reallyfatkit's munchkin asked.

"We need to get rid of Reallyfatkit's food supply so he won't eat our catnip," Blossomkit cut in before Kit could say anything.

"Master Reallyfatkit does not enjoy chewing catnip," the munchkin said dully.

"Oh," Kit sighed. She and Blossomkit ran off to see how much candy they could bring home to WingClan.

**Yay! Another chapter done. Please review, I would really appreciate it. :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
